Panoramic video camera devices are configured to image wide angles of up to three hundred and sixty degrees (360°). These camera devices are especially useful in a conference room scenario, where meeting participants can be imaged no matter where they are located in the conference room. Special adjustments are made to provide a better image in certain conference room configurations, such as where meeting participants are seated around a rectangular table. If a camera device is moved after adjustments are made, the adjustments are rendered incorrect and the image becomes distorted.